coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8441 (4th August 2014)
Plot Carla takes Ken into the Rovers and gives him the lowdown on Tina's death and Peter being charged with murder. Deirdre is distraught when she finds Ken's note. Dr Gaddas tells David and Kylie she can't make a definite diagnosis and refers Max to CAMHS for a full assessment by a child psychiatrist. Ken is also shocked to discover that Carla was pregnant. He apologises for what Peter put her through and says he'd have been back weeks ago if he'd known. Kylie is withdrawn after the visit to the doctor, blaming Max's condition on the way she raised him. Fiz and Tyrone think about converting No.9's loft into a bedroom for one of the girls. Jason offers to give them an estimate for free. Ken returns to No.1 and angrily demands to know why Deirdre kept him in the dark. A sobbing Deirdre explains that she was scared about how he would take it. He gets rid of Tracy and Rob, also making clear his continuing dislike of Rob. Todd is pleased as his flyers continue to drum up business for Jason. Deirdre tells Ken she feared he would blame her and tells him how hard it's been coping on her own. He's unsympathetic and accuses her of trying to shift the blame onto him. He is shocked to realise Deirdre isn't sure of Peter's innocence. He swears to stand by his son. Tony and Todd are annoyed at Jason's offers to do No.9's loft conversion at mates' rates and insist on discussing it first. Rob is disturbed when Tracy says Ken will turn Peter's fortunes around. Audrey can't help noticing when Gail flirts with Michael, despite previously showing him the door. Ken phones Peter to let him know he's back. He decides to visit him along with Simon. Audrey doesn't think Max having ADHD is anything to worry about as it's just a fancy word for bad behaviour. Ken retires to bed without eating any of the food Deirdre has prepared. Tracy and Rob comfort Deirdre as she wonders if Ken will ever forgive her. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken is furious with Deirdre and vows to visit Peter as soon as he can; and the doctor tells Kylie and David that Max needs referring to a psychiatrist for assessment. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,931,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2014 episodes